


A Trip to Remember

by scribaversutus, skyfallat221b



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribaversutus/pseuds/scribaversutus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfallat221b/pseuds/skyfallat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton called.  He needs a favor from Matt, but won't say what it is.  Should Matt be worried?  Well, that depends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to Remember

As Kirsten drove them down the dusty road, Matt couldn't help but worry. On the phone Clint had been more secretive than Matt had ever heard him before - the archer was usually either extremely cheerful or extremely not, but cryptic definitely wasn't his norm. So now, shortly after a computer had tried to take over the world and not all that long after S.H.I.E.L.D. had fallen, all the mystery had Matt more than a little concerned. So it didn’t ease his mind at all when he and Kirsten pulled up in front of Clint’s farmhouse and Matt heard an unfamiliar man talking with Clint inside.  
The voices ceased as the car doors slammed shut, and Matt’s radar was soon able to pick out Clint’s familiar form as he cracked the front door open just enough to step out onto the front porch, taking care to shut the door firmly behind him. Matt’s anxiety level inched higher as he decided his concern was definitely not uncalled for. Clint’s warm greeting helped him relax a bit; if something was really wrong, he would have skipped right to business. But there was enough of an undertone of caution in his voice to keep Matt’s ears sharp and searching for more clues as the three of them began to walk inside.

“So who’s your guest?” Matt asked pointedly. “You didn’t mention meeting anyone when we talked on the phone.”

Clint ran his hand through his hair, a nervous tell that Matt knew well. “You heard us, huh? Course you did, with those ears of yours. Ah… you remember when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell? The assassin who turned out to be Steve’s actually-not-dead buddy from way back, and how he had amnesia but was maybe sort of starting to get his memories back?”  
Clint stopped walking as they entered what had to be the dining room, the man Matt had heard earlier standing on the other side of the table. Clint finished speaking as he gestured to the man, the movement ending abruptly as his arm fell awkwardly back to his side.

“Uh, well, he got them back.”

Matt was sure that Clint could see his eyes widening even through his sunglasses, and he felt Kirsten freeze behind him as a small gasp escaped her lips.

“Excuse me?”

Clint shifted nervously, clearly on his toes but apparently not because of the presence of the assassin who he seemed to trust enough to show his back to. That trust was just enough to keep Matt from slipping into a full defensive stance - for now.

“This is Bucky. I finally tracked him down a couple weeks ago in Indianapolis. He had pieced together most of his memories by then, but needed a quiet place and a little support to figure the rest of it out. My farm was the closest – and safest – place I could bring him.”

Matt slowly shook his head, his hands coming up to rub his temples. “Of course you did.” He took a few steps to the side, allowing Kirsten to come more fully into the room but keeping the table, and Clint, in between them and Bucky Barnes. Unfortunately, Kirsten wasn’t quite as cautious as he tended to be around highly trained assassins.

“Now wait a minute.” Kirsten pushed past him, shaking off his arm, and started to walk around the table. Matt was pretty sure she was meeting Clint’s eyes.

“He’s the Winter Soldier?” She shifted her gaze to Bucky as she wheeled around the table’s corner. “You’re the Winter Soldier?”

Matt, who had dropped halfway into his fighting stance, wasn’t as surprised by Kirsten’s actions as he was Bucky’s reaction to them. He dropped his head, avoiding her eyes and shrinking away from her by just a fraction of an inch.

“I was,” he answered. “That’s not who I am now.” Raising his head just a bit, he admitted “Actually, I’m not sure who I am now. That’s why Clint asked you to come here.”

Clint nodded. “Bucky’s ready to get out on his own again. He’s heading to Vancouver to lay low there for a while, figure out who the new Bucky is. He’s getting on the first plane possible, but before he goes anywhere he has to have a passport, one that checks out.” He moved to the table and sat down, reaching for some papers. “I’ve got it pretty much done, but I don’t have any of the equipment here to make sure it’s good enough to pass inspection. That’s why we needed you here.”

Matt gave up trying to stay defensive. Clint truly trusted this guy, that was obvious from how far he’d stuck his neck out to help him. If anything bad was going to happen, it probably would have happened by now. Besides, Matt empathized with Bucky. He’d had his own head messed with a couple of times, and it was an experience that shook him to the core every time. That Bucky had managed to pull himself out of that and get back to this point with barely any help at all was reason enough for Matt to respect him, and maybe even start to like him. Matt finally relaxed, shoving his hands in his pockets after exchanging a silent but meaningful handshake with Bucky. Yeah, he definitely liked this guy.

“Ok, I’m onboard. He’s Bucky Barnes, you’re the passport forger, and we’re going to make sure he can make it into Canada without suspicion. I’ve just got one thing left to say.”

Clint looked up from his work. “Yeah? What’s that?”

“I can’t believe you asked me to come here to see if the fake passport you’re making looks good.”

Bucky jumped in before Clint could respond.

“Hey, be nice to the guy, he’s trying to help me out, alright? It’s hard these days to get around without a passport. Or so I’ve heard, anyway.”

Clint chuckled. “Thank you, Bucky. I’m just trying my best here. When S.H.I.E.L.D. was still up you could’ve gotten it ASAP, but here I have to work with pieces of scrap.”

Matt shook his head. “Still, you have to admit that asking the blind guy to check the legitimacy of a forged passport sucks, Hawkeye.”

Bucky sat down in one of the chairs, obviously becoming more comfortable now that the mood of the room was more relaxed.

“Come on, Matthew, don’t say that you can’t smell or “see” or feel the difference between a good forgery and a REALLY good forgery. Clint’s told me what you can do, and it’s damn impressive.”

“See, you’re just being a pain in the ass, Matt. As always,” Clint added with a good-natured glance.

“Fine, I give up!” Matt relented. “Yes, I’ll look at your forgery. Bucky’s gonna go take the plane anytime, right? So just hurry up.”

“Can’t wait to get out of here, too” Bucky muttered. “Not that I don’t like your farm, Clint, I really do, but I miss the smell and sounds of the city,” he hastened to add. Not that he needed to, because Clint took it all in stride as usual.

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Only thing we’re missing is the taste of that burger and coffee joint I found you at three weeks ago.”

Matt spotted his opportunity and dove in.

“Speaking of, you should stop drinking that much coffee, Clint. It’s not good for you. Burgers, though… I think we’ll keep those around.”

“Yeah, Clint, stop drinking all that coffee all the time,” Bucky said. “Matt here can probably hear your heart begging ‘Please, Clint, stop drinking that stuff’. Crave something else, like maybe energy drinks. Now _those_ , those are freaking awesome.”

Clint dropped the passport on the table in disbelief.

“Energy drinks? Those will kill you faster than the cholesterol in those burgers Matt’s so fond of. Coffee has actual health benefits, you know!”

Matt snorted. “Not when you’re using the coffee pot as a mug. Everything in moderation, Clint, that’s the secret to long life.”

“That, and cryo,” Bucky chipped in helpfully. “It did wonders for me.”

Kirsten, staring at the three of them in amazement, could stay silent no longer.

“Wow, I think this is the most bromance I’ve seen since I met you and Foggy. Clearly I should be leaving you guys to socialize. Clint, your better half is in the barn, right?”

Distracted as Matt lifted the passport off the table, Clint barely managed to nod in the affirmative before Kirsten was down the hall and out the door. She grinned as she caught one last sentence before Matt’s now horrified voice faded out of range.

“Seriously, Bernard Yorkson was the best name you could come up with?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on [this gifset](http://spectralarchers.tumblr.com/post/119301074682) made by spectralarchers over on tumblr. Go check it out!


End file.
